The present invention relates to a can opener and the like.
Can openers of various constructions are known in the art and widely utilized. Generally, the same can opener is inconvenient to be utilized by both a left-handed person and a right-handed person. Applicants have recognized this problem and proposed a can opener in which two cutting edges faced away from one another is provided on one flat member, and the latter is connected with the other flat member having supporting openings to support on a can and serving as a handle. This construction is disclosed in the previous application of the same inventors and proved to be satisfactory for the above mentioned purposes. In this construction, however, the members were of one piece with one another and they extended normal to each other so that injury is not precluded by the normally extending cutting edges. The members could not be folded toward one another so as to extend substantially in the same plane. This also makes inconvenient storage and tranportation of the can openers.